This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A conventional terminal-thermistor assembly may include a thermistor device and a terminal that are held together by additional components. The thermistor device measures temperature from a wire or surrounding elements, which can potentially cause inaccurate readings and delayed response time. Such inaccurate readings and delayed response times can potentially lead to damage to and/or poor performance of a system in which the terminal-thermistor assembly is installed. The present disclosure provides an improved terminal-thermistor assembly and methods that improve the accuracy and response time of temperature readings, thereby, improving the reliability and performance of a system in which the terminal-thermistor assembly is installed.